


Purple

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Colours: Stella x Scully [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Purple; Luxury, Mystery, Independence.





	Purple

“Dr. Scully, did you know figs are an aphrodisiac?”  
“Are they?”  
“Yes.” Stella said, looking as she sliced a fig in two, breaking the deep purple skin of it, she picked up one half. “They’re rich in amino acids which increase sexual stamina. It’s also said if you cup half of a fig between your hands it looks not unlike a vagina.” Scully swallowed as she listened to Stella talk in that matter of fact way she always did.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, some even say that a fig was the real forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. Though people have also thought it was a pomegranate, which also happens to be an aphrodisiac.” Stella smiled and walked over to sit down next to Scully, carrying the sliced fig on a white china plate.  
“Would you like a piece?” Stella said, setting the plate down.  
“Alright then.” Scully said, picking up half of the fig. Stella picked up the other half and cupped it in her hands.  
“Personally, I’ve never seen the resemblance to a vagina but each to their own, I guess.”  
“Do you make a habit out of eating these, DSI Gibson?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind doing it, drop the title. I invited you into my home where I am Stella. So call me Stella and yes. Yes, I do in fact make a habit out of eating figs and many other aphrodisiacs, the little things in life are the best things to have plenty of.” Stella began to eat the fig, slowly, eating it in small bites and making low satisfied noises as she did. Scully just watched, she felt a warmth spreading in her lower stomach.  
“Are you flirting with me, Stella?” Her voice was pointed as she said her name.  
“Why ever would you think that?” Stella said, finishing her half of the fig, sucking the juice from her fingers. Scully felt wetness beginning to pool between her legs. “Eat your half of the fig.” Scully picked up the fig and began to eat it.  
“If you were flirting with me… Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?”  
“Oh, I don’t think it would be inappropriate, after all we aren’t at work are we?”  
“Well yes but…” Scully ate the remaining part of her fig. Stella reached out for her hands. Scully’s heart fluttered.  
“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. I wouldn’t force you, because that would be wrong. I want you to tell me what you want but I have a feeling I know the answer but I need you to tell me if you want this.” Stella said her voice low, her brow slightly furrowed.  
“I want this.” Scully’s mouth was open just a touch, showing the white of her teeth.  
“Okay.” Stella flatly as if Scully had just asked for a cup of coffee. Slowly Stella leaned forward, dropping Scully’s hands and kissing her, tasting the fig on her tongue. The kissed slowly at first but then Stella pushed Scully down again the sofa, kissing her hard, Scully kissing back and placing her hands on Stella’s waist. She moved a hand and began to unbutton Stella’s shirt, the silk making it tricky as they kissed. Once she was finished unbuttoning the shirt, it had revealed a fancy black lace bra, detailed in a deep shade of purple, almost the exact shade of the fig they’d eaten. Scully began to slide Stella’s unbuttoned shirt off but couldn’t since her arms were keeping her balance on the sofa. Scully broke the kiss.  
“I think we should move this to the bedroom.” Stella looked into her eyes for a moment.  
“Yes, I agree, we should.” Scully dropped her hands from Stella’s body and Stella stood up from where she had been seated on Scully’s lap, she took Scully’s hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom, her silk shirt threatening to slide off her shoulders. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Stella let the shirt slide off her shoulders and took it off fully, leaving her wearing just her bra, her skirt and a pair of delicate nude stockings. Stella pushed Scully onto the bed and began to undress her, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it across the room, Scully wore a white t-shirt bra that accentuated her bust size. Stella leaned down to kiss her cleavage.  
“Can I take off your bra?” Stella asked, her hand already on the clasp. Scully nodded silently and Stella unhooked the clasp, throwing the bra over into what was a growing pile of both Scully and Stella’s clothes. Stella put her mouth around Scully’s nipple, suckling her until the nipple became hard in her mouth, she repeated on the other side and Scully moaned as she did it.  
“Stella,” Scully said, her voice breathy and low. “I want to touch you.”  
“Soon, soon… But first I’d like to make you come.” Stella said, running her hands down Scully’s sides to her trousers. Stella looked up and Scully gave a quick nod. Stella unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers and Scully took them off, leaving her naked apart from her pants. She was wet, so wet because of Stella. Stella slid the pair of pants down her legs, making bare the most important part. Stella moved down, placing her head between Scully’s thighs.  
“God, Stella, at least take off your stockings.” Scully said, grasping at Stella who had started to leave little kisses on the insides of Scully’s thighs. She sat up and said a simple okay before removing her stockings and throwing them down with the rest of the clothes. Scully was so wet she glistened, Stella began to get closer and closer to her mark, Scully’s soaking wet pussy. Suddenly she put her tongue inside Scully and she tensed around her. Stella knew she was already so close but she wanted to make this last longer. Slowly she ate Scully out, tasting her, thrusting and licking until she felt Scully’s hand in her hair, pulling and begging for her to go faster. Stella did, going quicker and quicker until she felt Scully’s walls clench around her and heard her yell, “Oh god!” She felt as Scully slackened and she pulled out. Stella sat up to see Scully, she lay naked and splayed out on the bed, Stella between her spread legs.  
“Now do I get to do that to you?” Scully asked, her voice slurred.  
“Of course.” Stella said, and Scully was immediately on her, fighting the post orgasm tiredness. She kissed Stella’s neck, leaving shiny wet patches.  
“Now can I take off your bra?” Scully said, her voice shaky.  
“I’ll do it.” Stella said, unclasping her own bra and throwing it into the pile, letting Scully have access to her boobs.  
“God…” Scully said quietly before sucking Stella’s already hard nipples that made peaks on her full breasts. She took her mouth away. “Can I take off your skirt?” Scully asked as she kissed Stella’s neck again.  
“No, you may roll it up to have access but you won’t take it off. Okay? No questions.” Scully nodded and took the fabric in her hands, rolling it up a few inches. Scully slipped her hand under Stella’s shirt and felt ridges on Stella’s thighs. Stella flinched. She knew what it was. She decided to ignore it. Scully took the waistband of Stella’s pants in her hands and took them off, the last item to join the clothes pile.  
“I want you to fuck me.” Stella rasped in the deep voice that only a few choice people that truly satisfied Stella ever got to hear. Scully felt Stella’s pussy, the stubble of her shaved pubic hair brushing against her hand, she felt Stella’s wetness on her fingers, and she felt her swollen clit. Scully began to circle it and watched Stella’s face as she did, her mouth forming an O shape, as she fingered her. She went faster and when it looked as though Stella was about to come she took the fingers away from her clit and began to thrust into Stella, at first with one then with two and then with a third. At this, Stella grabbed Scully, her nails dragging along her back, creating uniform pink lines. Scully thrusted into Stella, her breath quickening until she became undone, moaning and coming with a short, quiet “oh fuck, i’m coming.” Scully removed her fingers and rolled over next to Stella. They lay on the bed in silence apart from their slowing breathing, Scully completely naked and Stella naked apart from her skirt that hid her scars. Scully smiled softly and looked over at Stella who had fallen asleep in the minutes since her orgasm. Scully got up and carefully walked over to get her clothes, making sure not to wake Stella, she silently got dressed and wrote Stella a quick note to tell her she’d left, before planting a soft kiss on Stella’s forehead. Though asleep, or seemingly so, a smile danced at her lips before Scully left, trying not to make the stairs creak. She picked her shoes up from the porch and left, softly shutting Stella’s front door, careful not to make a sound.


End file.
